Eight Lovers
by RobDaZombie
Summary: I bet none of you managed to obtain this ending whilst playing School Days...


Disclaimer/Author's Notes: I do not own School Days or any of its characters. This is an old story that I have reposted (and revisited) from the Sekai Project forums. It is a parody of the 'Two Lovers' game ending.

* * *

><p>Story Title; Eight Lovers<p>

Sekai and Kotonoha walked hand in hand through the newly fallen snow late at night. One month has passed by since they both confessed their love for Makoto, thus forming and cementing their golden love triangle, once and for all. To add to this already joyous occasion, the city ambience was simply amazing, for it was the eve of Christmas, and lots of events, displays and music all accumulated into one wonderful scene.

The two of them were a few minutes away from Makoto's apartment. In fear of remaining quiet for too long, Kotonoha decided to make conversation with her best friend.

"So... Saionji-san..." she began to say, but Sekai quickly interrupted her.

"Kotonoha-chan! How many times have I told you?" Sekai chided, "We're friends now so there's no need to address me so formally!"

"Ah, sorry," the lavender haired girl blushed and apologised, "Sekai...chan, what did you get Makoto-kun for Christmas?"

As she gently caressed her swollen stomach, Sekai made a blush of her own; her face became a deep shade of pink.

"Well I guess you could say the present is inside me," she hinted.

Kotonoha covered her mouth and gasped, "Oh goodness! You swallowed his present? That's terrible!"

Sekai closed her eyes and sighed. "No... what I mean is... well... I'm pregnant. I'm holding Makoto's baby."

Kotonoha gasped again. "You're pregnant? Wow! I can't believe it... because I'm pregnant too!"

Sekai took a step back in surprise. "Really? That's incredible! So your gift to him... is your child as well?"

Kotonoha nodded. "I hope Makoto-kun likes our surprise."

"Of course he will!" Sekai replied, as the two of them arrived at Makoto's apartment. "I mean... why wouldn't he? Makoto is a loyal, faithful and honest human being who would just love to be a father before he reaches twenty years old!"

Sekai was about to knock on Makoto's front door when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her. She turned around and noticed Hikari was also in the vicinity.

"Oh, good evening Hikari!" Sekai greeted, whilst Kotonoha shyly bowed towards Sekai's classmate. "Hey... have you put on a few pounds? I mean it _is_ the Christmas season, but come on!"

"I'm not fat!" Hikari protested, "Makoto made me pregnant, but he doesn't know that yet, so I was going to surprise him tonight with my 'Christmas gift'!"

"Eh?_!_" Sekai and Kotonoha said, sounding very surprised.

"Besides, you're one to talk about putting on a few pounds!" Hikari argued, "Look at you! And Kotonoha as well!"

"I'm not fat either!" Sekai protested, "I'm pregnant as well! And Makoto is also the father!"

"Me too," Kotonoha added.

"WHAT?_! _So we're _all _carrying Makoto's children?" Hikari said, with fire in her belly (no pun intended).

"It would appear so," Kotonoha replied sheepishly.

"Now, now, let's all relax!" Sekai assured, "It's the Christmas season, and we all have something to share with the world!"

"I... I guess you are right," Hikari said, cooling off a little.

To make matters even more complicated, Otome arrived at the scene, joining the three girls by Makoto's apartment. Her stomach was swollen as well.

"Oh, Otome-san," Kotonoha greeted, facing the ground.

Otome pointed a finger towards Kotonoha with strict authority, "Katsura-san?_!_ Don't you have a student council meeting to attend to?"

"It's Christmas Eve!" Kotonoha protested.

Otome crossed her arms and huffed. "Hmph! I suppose I can let you off. So... why are you three here?"

"We're pregnant!" the three girls chorused, "And Makoto is the father!"

Otome gasped dramatically. "NO WAY! Makoto got me pregnant too! This was supposed to be my Christmas gift to him!"

There was a pause of unnatural silence.

"It would appear Makoto is going to receive a lot of presents this year..." Hikari mumbled.

"Makoto-kun is such a wonderful person!" Kotonoha said with a cheerful eyesmile.

Then... Setsuna appeared, seemingly out of thin air.

"Yo," she greeted everyone, showing a victory sign with her right hand.

"Secchan!" Sekai returned the greeting, albeit amazed her friend could just sneak up on her like that. Then she noticed her swollen belly. "You're pregnant too?"

"Yeah," replied Setsuna, seemingly not bothered that everyone else is as well.

Hikari began counting with her fingers. "Okay, so that's Sekai, Kotonoha, myself, Otome and Setsuna... dare I ask who else?_!_"

"M-Makoto-kun is such a w-wonderful person!" Kotonoha said, straining an eyesmile.

Then Nanami showed up. Her stomach was swollen as well.

"Nanami..." Hikari greeted, "...please tell me that's a basketball inside your jumper..."

"Nope!" replied Nanami, "I'm pregnant, and Makoto is the father!"

"Wait!" said Sekai, "Don't you already have a boyfriend?"

There was a pause of silence. Nanami then rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously.

Hikari lowered her head and sighed. "She completely forgot she had a boyfriend," she concluded.

"Wh-when I was five, I-I drowned a kitten because it looked at me funny," said Kotonoha, as she resisted the urge to paint the world red.

"I hope I have a girl," Setsuna said, looking at her stomach, "I think I will name her Florence."

"Hiya everybody!" said another familiar voice.

Everyone turned around and noticed Kotonoha's little sister, Kokoro, who was dressed ever so lovingly in a teddy bear outfit. Yes, she was also pregnant.

"Kokoro-chan?_!_" Kotonoha said in absolute disbelief.

"Yep!" Kokoro replied, with a big beaming eyesmile, "Oniichan made doodles inside me too!"

"This is going to get ugly," said Otome.

Sekai intervened, just as a full scaled massacre was about to be unleashed. "Okay! I know things are getting a little out of hand... but this is Christmas! The most happiest, joyful, exciting holiday in the world! We should forget the angst and the anger, and look forward to the brighter things in life! We all have a beautiful unborn child inside of us, and we each have such a special man to share it with!"

"Jesus?" asked Setsuna.

"No! Not Jesus!" Sekai corrected her friend, "Our special man is Makoto!"

"Oh, he's special alright!" Hikari retorted, "He's the only man I know capable of ejaculating an entire school!"

In the end, Sekai was successful in settling everyone down. Everybody was quiet, like a group of huddled mice. Sekai knocked on Makoto's front door, and Makoto was quick to open it. Makoto was dressed in his adorable Pikachu pajamas and Kirby slippers.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" all the girls yelled cheerfully, "WE'RE ALL PREGNANT, AND YOU'RE THE FATHER!"

Makoto's jaw hit the ground.

Afterwards, Makoto's mother appeared and approached the group of girls. She too was pregnant, and the culprit was none other than her very own son.

"Oh my! Isn't this going to be wonderful!" Makoto's mother said, "It won't be long before there will be lots of mini Makoto's running around!"

"But I don't want a mini Makoto," pouted Setsuna, "I want a mini Setsuna."

Makoto was still in shock.

"A-All of you?_!_ Pr-Pregnant?_!_ By ME?_!_" he shouted.

"Yeah," Hikari spat, prodding Makoto's chest, "so you better show some responsibility, harem boy."

Everyone watched Makoto with complete and utter silence. Suddenly, a cursor and two glowing white options appeared underneath him. The one on the left read: 'stab yourself in the throat'. The one on the right read: 'Politely convince everyone to have an abortion'. Both options were equally as life threatening...

With a deep breath, Makoto chose the option on his right.

"Well..." he said, "...you see... I'm not ready to be a father yet, so can you all please have an abortion? Then I can invite you all over for ginger tea and cookies and pretend this little incident never happened!"

All of the girls returned his response with delighted eyesmiles.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" said Sekai.

"It sure does!" agreed Kotonoha.

Kotonoha then gave Sekai a big Christmas present.

"By the way Sekai-chan," she added, "I forgot to give this to you! Merry Christmas!"

Sekai opened up the present; inside was a colossus-sized kitchen knife.

"Oh wow!" Sekai exclaimed, "A colossus-sized kitchen knife! This is perfect for stabbing through a deceitful black heart! Thank you so much Kotonoha-chan!"

Sekai then gave Kotonoha an even bigger Christmas present. Kotonoha opened up the present; inside was a colossus-sized chainsaw covered with spider venom.

"Oh wow!" Kotonoha exclaimed, "A colossus-sized chainsaw covered with spider venom! This is perfect for cleanly decapataing a human head! Thank you so much Sekai-chan!"

Sekai and Kotonoha... and everyone else grinned and stared at their lover with glowing red eyes.

Makoto completely soiled his Pikachu pajamas.


End file.
